


[podfic] Not a Prison Bitch

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what's on the tin - Hawke and Anders meet in prison. They have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not a Prison Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Prison Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800625) by [TCRegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan). 



Yeah so this was done as quietly as possible so as not to get weird looks from the neighbours. I think most of this was actually recorded under my covers.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/not%20a%20prison%20bitch.mp3) (size: 18mb)

 

[here's the m4a, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/not%20a%20prison%20bitch.m4a) (size: 11mb)

 

quick note: TC Regan is pronounced more like RAY-gun than how I pronounced it (REE-gun) but everything's already up and I really can't be bothered fixing it. Any future podfics of TC Regan's will have the actual pronunciation.


End file.
